Perfect
by hopelesslyhalfhearted
Summary: Some people spend there whole lives trying to be perfect...
1. Author s Note

_Hi. I thought up this one line that I felt I just had to use somehow. So I thought up this story. I hope you enjoy it._

_I know it seems like I've got loads on the go at the moment but that's just how I like it. I'll update all of them. I promise._

_Hope you enjoy it._

_Read and Review because I love it._

_Georgie_

_xoxo_


	2. Introduction

Introduction

Some people spend their whole lives trying to be perfect. Trying to impress everyone, make everyone like them.

In reality it is doubtful anyone will be loved and cherished by all. Doubtful that everyone will like them.

I spent a lot of my life trying to be perfect. Trying to make everyone around me happy. My Mom, my Dad, my friends. Sometimes I forgot about making myself happy. So I tried, for too long, to be the perfect the girl. The girl that everybody loved.

But one person made me realize something. They made me happy. They made me feel perfect when I was around them.

Without them there would be nothing to write about. They are the reason I write. They are the reason I breathe.

They were perfect.

In every single way.


	3. Seeing Red

Seeing Red

"Coop, we're going to debutant!!!" Summer screamed ecstatically, jumping up and down. I joined in, wanting to make my friend think I was just as excited as her. Truth was I wasn't. I'd split up with my boyfriend a few weeks earlier and had no date. I felt better knowing Summer didn't have one either. We were finding out who we were paired with when we went to the rehearsal that day. When Summer had calmed down we started hunting through my wardrobe.

"What you gunna wear, Coop? I know it's only a rehearsal, but we're going to have to make a good impression on our partners, who knows we might get boyfriends out of this!" Summer trailed through my wardrobe; occasionally making 'ooooo' and 'hmmmmm' sounds as she inspected my clothes. Finally she picked out an outfit. I put it on. "Perfect, casual but still looks like you tried, sexy but not revealing. This is the one, it's perfect,"

"Ok, we better get going we're already half an hour late," I said standing up quickly and searching for some shoes that I could dance in comfortably.

"Chill your beans!" Summer exclaimed.

··················································

We wondered into the hall, everyone else was sat around. The lead deb came up to us, clipboard in hand.

"Hey guys!" She greeted me like I was a really good friend. I recognized her but i didn't remember her name, I must have been nice to her at some point with the greeting i got though. "I better introduce to your white knights," The girl turned around and me and Summer exchanged nervous glances. She waved to two people. They walked up to us. I immediately recognized one as Seth Cohen, my geeky next door neighbor. He seemed the more enthusiastic of the two, the other one-who I didn't recognize-had a face like he was going to his own funeral. Even though he wore the most unflattering look known to man, he still look beautiful. The first thing I noticed were his blue eyes. They were the same color as the ocean, and looked like they had just as much depth. I looked to Summer, I could tell she was hoping to get the stranger.

"Sum, this is Seth, your partner," The girl introduced them. I saw Summer's face fall.

"I...why him?" Summer was stuck for words. Seth shook her hand.

"It's nice to see you too," He said.

"Marissa, you're with Ryan. He's new round here and I thought there was nobody better than you to teach him about how we roll," I looked at the new boy, curiosity and slight fear in my eyes. It must have shown because Seth decided to speak.

"It's alright, as far as I know he doesn't bite," Seth joked. Ryan glared. "You're my brother now, brothers can say stuff like that!" Ryan continued glaring. "Summer, dance?" Seth offered out his arm. Summer gave me one last pleading look as he led her away.

"So..." I began. "This is going to be...fun," I had to at least give this guy a chance. I knew nothing about him.

"Yeah, I reckon it will be right up there," He muttered sarcastically. There was an awkward silence.

"So...how come you moved here?"

"The Cohen's adopted me,"

"You live with the Cohen's?"

"That amazes you because..."

"Well...it's just...I live next door,"

"Yep, you do. But that doesn't mean you should know, right? I mean you haven't spoken to Seth since 3rd grade," He knew about me already?

"Oh." I was silent after that. He had said it with such disgust. It was like he already hated me just because I hadn't spoken to his geeky brother for... a while. "What were your first impressions of me? Just when i walked in now," I didn't know why i said it, it was really random. I guess I was a bit obsessed with knowing what people thought of me.

"My..." He looked slightly put out by my question. "I guess...I guess I thought what I think when I see anyone else from Newport. Stupid, spoilt brat who has no idea about the world outside of the perfect little bubble Daddy has made for her." This guy was rude, no, he was more than rude, he was absolutely unbelievable.

"Excuse me?"

"You asked," He said, as if it were an excuse. I couldn't stand him already. Why did I have to get HIM of all people?

"Whatever, at least I don't look like I'd just walked out of a trailer park." I retorted, referring to his vest and shirt combination.

"I'd rather that than look like a barbie doll on a shelf...if I meet you in a few years time I'll bet I can add plastic into that description, after any operations, courtesy of bank of Daddy," He knew nothing about me, apart from that I hadn't spoken to Seth for ages, how dare he just start making assumptions? He was insulting my Dad as well as me.

"Shut up, at least my REAL Dad wants me, unlike yours," I said. I saw his face go red, I'd really hit a nerve. The lead deb called for us to start dancing. When neither of us moved she came over. Ryan was still glaring at me.

"Hey, guys...so dancing..." She said slowly, taking in what she saw.

"Find another partner for this bitch, I'm not coming," He said, through gritted teeth. I saw him clench his fists as he turned his back on us and walked away.


	4. Life Sucks

_I'm not going to be able to write for a while. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write. I just don't feel like it._

_My grandma had an operation on her brain tumor and they took as much of it out as they could, but there is still some in. Basically she's going to die and I have no idea how I'm meant to act, feel, react. I don't know. I've got this thing where I want to spend time with her, but it hurts so much because it feels like it's going to be the last time i spend time with her. And i always imagined her being there when I graduated and all that stuff. We had this joke that I'd become a doctor so she could consult me and not have to wait for an appointment at the doctor's surgery. I'll miss her so much and I really don't get why it is happening. The world is cruel. Life is unfair. And right now I hate it._

_I don't even know why I'm posting this on some stupid website with stupid stories about stupid fictional characters that mean absolutely nothing. Nothing means anything anymore. We spend our lives doing stuff, but in the end none of it matters. Nothing matters because everything is out of our control._

_I can't write._


	5. Chapter 5

_good people of the world._

_read._

_any of these stories that your patiently waiting to be updated (i think one of them hasn't been updated in quite a few months) will be updated in due course. most of them have half finished chapters that i just cant seem to finish._

_well anyway._

_i have this huge thing in my mind. it's going to be huge._

_it's so huge that i made a blog for it._

_it has some images, showing each of the charcters. _

_alongside them are sort of cryptic things saying the relationships between the characters._

_just type _

_orangesunsets_

_._

_tumblr_

_._

_com_

_all in one._

_please._

_for me?_


End file.
